


Passé et avenir

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Married Couple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des souvenirs laissés.





	Passé et avenir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Passé et avenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Fukitaka/Nadeshiko, famille Kinomoto  
>  **Genre :** flangst/doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** " : il n’en avait pas le moindre souvenir."  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le moindre souvenir qu’il lui reste de Nadeshiko, Fujitaka le chérit tendrement. Son press-book, toutes les photos qu’il a pu récupérer dans les magazines pour lesquels elle a posé, leurs photographies de couple et de famille personnelles, aussi, un choix d’effets personnels… les témoignages physiques de son existence. Les souvenirs personnels, l’empreinte laissée dans sa mémoire.

Et bien sûr, leurs deux enfants chéris. Il ne se laisse pas aveugler par le deuil. Sans rien oublier, il ne vit pas non plus dans le passé et garde bien présents à l’esprit ce qu’est sa famille aujourd’hui et ce qu’elle deviendra.


End file.
